Moonlight Nirvana
Moonlight Nirvana '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of the young students Nirvana Campbell, Rose Dumatin and Juliet Abberline. Main Arc ARTEMIA Project In a timeline where in 2041 France has become one of the dominant actors in world economy due to the decline of the United States of America and Japan, students of the prestigious Beaudin College receive an announcement from the Abberline Company. Theophilius Abberline, leader of the Company, has launched a project for lunar conquest, and will allow some of the College's most promising students to participate in the first expedition. Several trials await those who desire to participate : in the end, four people shine. Those people are Nirvana Campbell, an exceptional young girl with a penchant for science and sport ; Juliet Abberline, Theophilius's daughter, soft-spoken and delicate ; Rose Dumatin, who is in fact an undercover agent watching over Nirvana with '''Alruna as her codename ; and Shura Antasia, a seemingly average student with an obsession for helping others. The four are registered as those who participate in the project, although the administration hesitates to take Shura due to pressure of the important Rozenkreuz family. In fact, the only son of the family, Romeo Rozenkreuz, bitterly hates Shura and does not want him to be near Juliet, to whom he is engaged. However, Shura ends up being accepted anyway. Night Passes At night, Rose reports to her superior Florian Daturius in her headquarters of BloodMoon. She then keeps watching over Nirvana as the latter goes to a professional wrestling match, her usual nightly activity - as Nirvana needs not sleep at night. After the match, Nirvana is spoken to by Avatea, a mysterious girl who warns her of the shady Rozenkreuz family and tells her that Shura will die tonight. Nirvana rushes to Shura's house only to find him brutally attacked, his blood taken by a mysterious shadow ; she repels the shadow and saves Shura's life through improvised blood transfusion. Rose returns to BloodMoon and reports to Florian who tells her that Nirvana's mysterious abilities most likely come from her blood and that she must watch over Shura as well from now on. Rose complies. Rozenkreuz Parades Theophilius asks Juliet to observe an event said to happen in the midst of Paris early in the morning ; Rose obtains the same intel from Florian. As Shura, who recovers with Nirvana, goes to school as well, he sees the small gathering of people, and joins the crowd. There, Romeo, who did not qualify for the expedition due to being sick the last day, lashes out at Shura and Nirvana and attempts to hurt Juliet, but Nirvana stops him and breaks his arm. Romeo leaves, dejected, as his father Sigmund Rozenkreuz takes his place in the midst of Paris and congratulates everyone for coming. He then shows them a component called Kreuznium which is said to power everything from engines to bombs, and shows the detonation of a Kreuznium bomb in the ocean. He leaves, although both Rose and Nirvana are highly suspicious about him. Prepare for Lunar Travel The four individuals are then brought to the launching base of the ARTEMIA Project, guided by scientist Raka Hestia. She quickly befriends Nirvana and reveals herself as a Lunarean, a person coming from a mystical civilisation from the moon. A castaway, she is now working at the head of BloodMoon on earth to prevent new threats from emerging. The satellite meant to fly to the Moon is however attacked by another Lunarean, Hecatia, who affirms that Raka has no right to return to the Moon. Hecatia leaves with death treats, leaving Raka and Nirvana with repairing the satellite, using Raka's advanced Lunar technology. Meanwhile, Rose and Shura who have briefly discussed with Raka as well return to their appartment near the base, only to see a distorted Romeo turn into a dark monstrosity and attack Juliet. Shura strikes at the beast and makes it run away, with the help of Rose's Mystic Eyes. He then spends the night with Juliet, protecting her from outside threats. To the Moon However, those events have accelerated the process of the lunar travel ; under pressure by Theophilius and Sigmund, the date of the lift-off is advanced to the very day after. Furthermore, other events affecting the globe, such as a great number of earthquakes and tsunamis in the southern Atlantic ocean greatly worry Raka. The Lunarean scientist hastens the departure and quickly leaves alongside the four candidates. However, the lift off is interrupted by a brutal assault from Avatea and Hecatia, revealed to be sisters from the Lunar elite guard. As they attempt to kill everyone in the satellite, Nirvana manages to negociate with Avatea, asking for answers and promising to help the Lunar civilisation. Avatea then teleports everyone to the Moon in order to discuss things. Retelling the Story Raka admits to being the one who helped mankind at the end of the Golden Age with mastering new technologies, helping them evolve. However, one of the humans who learned from her, Tsukuyomi, stole a precious treasure from her : a drop of Hourai, 'bottled perfection', an elixir of immortality and omnipotence. Hecatia then chased Tsukuyomi and destroyed her physical body using Black Jade weapons. However, Tsukuyomi's soul still persists, using human bodies as her vessel. Nirvana understands that Tsukuyomi has been using Romeo's body and asks how to seal it. Raka suggests trapping it in a human body, and Rose suggests being the body in question. Despite Shura's protests, as the young man doesn't want her to suffer, Raka approves of that idea. The discussion then turns to the thing that causes earthquakes and tsunamis : an invinciible Lunar automaton known as SIN, which has awakened due to Tsukuyomi's attacks and the Rozenkreuz bomb tests, and which cannot be deactivated. Sealing Tsukuyomi Still, Tsukuyomi remains an immediate threat, so the group returns to Earth and using Raka's science, imprisons Tsukuyomi within Rose. The plan almost backfires, with a possessed Rose attempting to drain Nirvana's blood, acknowledging that her body is made of distilled Hourai. She also labels Juliet a Lunarean, and attempts to attack her, before Shura and Nirvana subdue her, while Rose regains control from within. With Tsukuyomi sealed away, efforts turn on how to stop SIN. According to Raka, the leader of the Lunareans, Omoikane, knows how to seal it ; however, according to Avatea, Omoikane has chosen to stop living twenty years ago. The situation seems desperate until Juliet remembers that if she is a Lunarean, surely her father knows something about it. Omoikane Awakens Juliet confronts her father, asking her why he didn't reveal the truth earlier. Theophilius shows that he was scared of her potential, and instead educated her in the strictest way possible to make sure she couldn't become dangerous. As the two speak, at first with hostility then with understanding, Theophilius reveals that Juliet was born with markings etched on her skin ; while gazing upon a copy of these markings, Juliet faints. She awakens and tells the rest of the group that she now knows the codes meant to stop SIN. Raka elaborates a risky plan - asking Tsukuyomi to cooperate with Rose to distract the gigantic mech while Nirvana and Shura cover Juliet and lead her to the center of SIN. The group complies, even though the mission seems suicidal. The Final Showdown Rose discusses with Tsukuyomi, understanding her pain and fear of death, and Tsukuyomi appeals to a more rebellious side of Rose ; together, they agree to help Raka for one last time then take their independance and act on their own afterwards. The plan is enacted as it was anticipated, with Tsukuyomi enhancing her power due to drinking the Hourai within Nirvana's blood. In the midst of SIN, Juliet finally unleashes her true powers and with the hidden codes, stops the Earth-shattering machine, while Tsukuyomi and Rose distract the mechanical beast through repeated suicidal assaults and resurrections. With SIN neutralized, Shura and Nirvana bring an exhausted Juliet back to their helicopter and leave as SIN sinks back into the sea, Shura crumbling alongside Juliet and Rose ; the world is finally at peace again. Characters * Nirvana Campbell * Rose Dumatin (Codename Alruna) * Juliet Abberline * Shura Antasia * Theophilius Abberline * Romeo Rozenkreuz * Sigmund Rozenkreuz * Florian Daturius * Raka Hestia * Hecatia * Avatea * Tsukuyomi Trivia * This timeline was made possible due to Paradox Mu's sacrifice, who saved a version of Hina Harumageddon from her fate with time-shattering magic. * The storyline's name is a pun on Moonlight Sonata. Category:Interra Category:Storyline